passion_fcfandomcom-20200214-history
Passion FC Wiki
Passion FC Passion Football Club , commonly known as Passion FC, is an Australian professional futsal club based in Unley in the city of Adelaide. The club was founded in 2013 by the initiative of three football enthusiasts from Adelaide by Christopher Hedges, Henry Cooper, and Matt Wohling as a response to the lack of representation Pembroke School had in futsal. Since then, Passion have become one of Pembroke's most successful clubs, becoming a symbol of Jogo Bonito (English: the Beautiful Game) in football culture. The most recognised Passion FC anthem is "Passion" written by Rod Stewart. Passion FC became a national wide recognised club largely due to their dominance in early 2014 which continues on to this day. Passion is the most successful club between the current teams at Pembroke. Passion FC is the among the the great clubs to win the minor and major premiership. No other Pembroke Club has managed to pull of the E grade double. Passion play their home games at the 3stanbul, which currently holds up to 40 spectators. Passion's regular kit is Orange and white shirts, green or dark blue shorts , accompanied by various coloured socks . Adidas are the kit manufacturers. Passion holds many long-standing rivalries, most notably against Great banter fc and Young Money. It has contributed many key and famous players towards Cambelltown U/16's. In 2014, the club is the 1st most valuable club in Kensington and 376th most valuable club in the world according to Brand Finance, worth over $4000 .In terms of revenue, Passion is South Australia's 17th richest sports club and one of the biggest football clubs in Australia, generating an annual turnover of over $20 in 2014. History Birth of Passion FC: 2013–2014 Passion FC sprung into the football world with the ambition Henry Cooper, Chris Hedges and Matt Wohling. The idea was first conceived in late 2012 after an amazing 2012 Pembroke Year 8 soccer season. Talks were held with Falcons FC to establish a youth squad under their name, this however broke down as the trio wanted to branch as an individual club. Greatness was formed on the eve of the New Year in 2013, invitations were sent to stars of the 2012 season giving them the opportunity to be part of history. Early in 2014 John Quincy Adams rounded the troops to gather final signatures for the upcoming debut season. Debut Season - Winter 2014 -''' At the start of the 2014 winter season Passion FC pulled out an easy 8-4 win over “Boyd’s Boys”. At this point Passion FC were in to believe that they to cruise through the notorious E division. But little did they know, they would find themselves to verse some of the roughest opponents in the Southern Hemisphere, easily comparable to the Stoke City side of 2008-09. After some disappointing defeats, due to their lack of knowledge in the futsal world, Passion FC new they had to make a change. After laborious hours of work behind closed doors, Passion FC finally managed to sign futsal veteran and five time league winner Lucas Cooper from free agency as the player/manager. The decision eventuated to be invaluable to Passion FC. Lucas Cooper’s vocal presence and vast knowledge allowed Passion FC to develop their well-known and incisive “tika-taka” way. The sayings “keep it on the floor” and “play the easy ball” became a sixth sense to the squad very quickly. Passion FC picked up their form and managed to work their way into the top 3. But, as everyone knows Passion FC and their ruthless manner, they were not done yet. At the turn of the transfer window Passion FC attacked it! Bringing in the experienced and former teammate of Lucas Cooper, Lachie Hedges. His goal scoring record turned out to be irreplaceable to Passion FC’s season. Passion FC also managed to sign on china man Matthew Huang, who provided something different. His most memorable moment was his 6 goal haul, in a game which Passion FC managed to win 19-1 (club record). Passion FC also signed Rory Illman, Gabe Fienemann, Jesse Fienemann and Sean Wilkie on temporary contracts. Unfortunately though this was also the time in which Passion FC lost club legend Max “Beckham”Feeney to retirement, he still represents the club off the field to this date. The injection of fresh faces, mixed with the experience of the old players built perfect harmony and chemistry within Passion FC. This caused Passion FC to continue on the season with only one more defeat. This also pushed Passion FC into their deserved number one spot on the league table. When the finals came around, Passion FC were at their highest of heights and won the major premiership for the first (and not the last) time in club history. When one of the Passion FC members was asked “Who was most responsible for the winning of your first major premiership?” the player responded with “It was not an individual…you see. It was the Passion”. '''The road towards the first ''Major Trophy'' The Team that brought glory to Passion FC After 4 months Passion FC began to be seen as the best team in Kensington. The tactics and game style was all just right, teams feared coming to play Passion FC. The Great Philosopher Lucas lifted team spirits and Passion Pushed to gain a spot in the top 2. After gaining a guaranteed spot in the finals Passion FC kept their heads high. The semi-final approached and Lucas had an odd suspicion about the opposition. With some extensive questioning of the other team to officials Passion FC were granted fantastic news just before kick-off. One of the most controversial wins granted to Passion FC. It was discovered that 4 of the 7 players the other team had rostered in their squad had not played the required 5 matches to qualify for finals. Next week came and it was Passion FC vs bitterly hated rivals Young Money. The previous fixture between these two provided many altercations with a Young Money player being sent off for strangling. The Second Season - Summer 2014 - Present -''' The second season came to a begging and new team Great Banter Fc had come in to formation. As all new and developing clubs do, they need to play a pre-season friendly before any competitive match. Passion FC were more than happy to participate in such an activity but it fell inconveniently 3 days before their huge grand finial match against Young Money.Passion FC played out the match and after falling 4 goals down and some questionable keeping from star midfielder Dinula Kaludewa but Passion brought it back to an unfortunate 5-4 loss. Never the less, like all pre-season friendly’s, they're just to try new things and get players up to scratch. Passion FC after their glorious win last season were devastated to find out they had been kept in division e for "safety" reasons. This did not phase Passion however as they had the chance to prove Unley life be in it officials they could take that 8th spot in division d. After some long and tedious meetings with the board officials, Passion decided to try and keep themselves in divison e.The first match for Passion Fc was in round 2 against another newly formed Never Tear Us Apart team. Passion were going into this game after not playing futsal for a lengthy period of the school holidays. Despite some of the physical work Never Tear Us Apart put in, Passion held the match to a 5-5 draw.Round 3 saw Passion play one of their weirdest matches in futsal history, with the opposition not turning up for the match until 10 minutes into the first half. This gave the new man Ricardo Sanchez an opportunity to try out trial man Rory Illman on field, and what an on-field debut Rory had. He netted 2 goals and gathered himself a nice little assist. Round 5 came around and this was the round of controversy. After director of football Vincent Van Hautum heard that there was an unsettled player at Great Banter fc, he had to pounce on such an opportunity to give him a trial, for such a prestigious team such as Passion FC. Passion FC the following day released that they had signed Sam Carruthers on a one match loan to provide him an opportunity for Ricardo Sanchez to look at his skills. Passion FC also signed Rory Illman after a succsedful 3 game spell at 3stanbul. The poster boy and powerhouse is loved by the fans and his iconic toe poking ability reminds the world of a young Daniel Sturridge in his youth days. Sponsorship Like many major football clubs around the world, Passion FC is sponsored by many corporations.Adidas is the club's first and current kit manufacturer. Stadiums Soon after its foundation, Passion FC held their training on Murry Park located in Magill.Over Passion FC's debut season they become a reckoning force on court 3 at Unley High School. Their dramatic comeback in the 2014 Winter final gave court 3 the name "3stanbul". The fantastic Win-Loss record at this court over the debut season claimed this as their home ground. Supporters Passion is one of the most popular clubs in Australia. Passion has fans in all states of Australia and fans in several different countries around the world. According to a survey conducted by the research firm Institute DataFolha in early 2014, Passion is the thirty-first most popular football club in Australia. According to the results, Passion FC was preferred by 2% of the Australian population, which represents approximately 462600 fans in Australia. It is estimated that Passion FC has nearly 7 million fans worldwide and admirers scattered throughout Africa, Europe, North America and Latin American countries. Rivalries Passion FC has a very close rivalry with both Great banter fc and Young Money. The biggest rivalry is against cross town rivals Great Banter FC. It is known as the "Kensington Derby" a '''friendly match played between the two clubs. Current squad : As of January 18th, 20151 |} Reserve players | | |} Retired Players Mascot Jesse Dunlop Fienemann is the official Passion FC mascot. Jesse thrives to have optimal Passion with every encounter of futsal talk he has. The journey for Jesse has been and touching one. Jesse found himself as Great banter fc's mascot, but after un-loyal treatment, mixed with homesickness Jesse decided to make the move to Passion to be with his roots and more importantly Gabe. Jesse on the 31st of October 2014 signed a long term deal that involved a token of our appreciation to the hard times he has gone through. Jesse decided to nominate his animal of choice as an Elephant. When Passion are associated with an animal, the Elephant is first thought of. Personnel * Ricardo Sanchez -Pundit, statistician ,tactical advisor * Henry Cooper - Pundit * Josh Wilkie - Editor * Christopher Hedges - Administrator * John Quincy Adams - Chairman * Vincent Van Hautum - Director of Football * Matt Wohling - Chief Executive Officer * John Smith - Ricardo Sanchez's Secretary * Samuel Bode- Official Spel Chekar * Jesse Fienemann - Official Mascot * Tom Roberts - Official Beast Honours # Unley Life Be In It E Grade Minor Champions 2014 Winter # Unley Life Be In It E Grade Major Champions 2014 Winter # Promotion from E Grade Summer 2015 # Inaugural Unley Life Be In It Kensington Derby Winners Notable Fans Awer Mabil Dan Orman (Best Mates with Gareth Bale) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse